Morgan
'Personality' He came to Vyse to seek his past. It his only purpose in life. Though the urge to fight is very strong in him, he has learned to control himself in stressful situations. He isn’t going to back down from a fight, even if he’s outnumbered, or outgunned. Despite his new found calm, a fight still excites and entices him. The bigger the challenge the better. He is a very serious person and has little room for joking around. He seeks a challenge everywhere he goes, often going out of his way to seek a new opportunity. Those who befriend him find a very loyal companion who will protect them to his very last breath. Those who are against him and what he stands for, well... they don't last long. He takes loyalty as seriously as his fights, and believes that bargains should be upheld no matter the cost, be it monetary or otherwise. 'History' Morgan doesn’t remember much of his past life. What he does recall is the sting of cold steel against his temple, a bang, and then blackness. When he first awoke nine years ago on an unnamed fringe planet, he had little to speak of but the urge to fight. He wasn’t sure who that was lost during his reincarnation, but still his body ached with some otherworldly urge to feel the rush of combat that he had felt in his previous life. After wandering the empty plains of the planet for days he was finally picked up by roaming scavengers who brought him to the core system. As soon as he was healthy he enlisted where he joined with a group of private mercenaries called the Asps. Mercenary life paid well, but it was never the money that mattered to Morgan. The thrill of battle was payment enough to the mercenary. Traveling system to system, fighting pirates, rebels, other mercenaries, and anyone who looked at him the wrong way was everything he dreamed about and although there were many opportunities to leave for a better life, he turned them all down. He wouldn't have his life any other way. As the years rolled on however, he began to feel a disconnect. All the combat began to blend together into one gigantic orgy of blood and bullets. It didn't carry the same rush as when he started, and the more he thought about it, the more his thoughts drifted to his past life, and the history that escaped him. After three long years, he finally had enough money to purchase his own ship. He ignored the advice of his friends and plotted course for the nearest star he could find. Though he wasn't sure where he was going, or what he was looking for, he knew it wasn't with the Asps. He would find a new purpose in this life if it killed him. His search didn't turn up much. He spent many months doing odd jobs before he began to feel the urge again. It was maddening, this inescapable hunger that plagued him from across time, but there was little he could do to fight it. When it became too much for him to handle, he broke down and enlisted with the first pirate gang he could find. For a short while, it satiated his hunger and gave him a new purpose. While he still wanted to find something new, the fighting always held him back. One day after a raid, his group was attacked by an unknown force and nearly decimated. Taking fire from all sides, Morgan threw in a set of coordinates and jumped. He narrowly escaped, but his ship was crippled. As he floated through a distant, unknown solar system, he contemplated shutting down the life-support rather than starve to death in the empty void of space. Just when all hope seemed lost, help came in the strangest way. A strange alien ship floated towards his, snatched him up in a gravity field, and carried it down to an icy world on the fringe of the system. Monks, who had established a lone monastery on the planet greeted him with open arms and nursed him back to health. They promised to fix his ship in exchange for help around the monastery as well as additional protection, and Morgan quickly agreed In the days that followed, he observed the monks in their rituals meditating to find their inner souls. They offered him a chance to participate, but Morgan scoffed at the idea of sitting cross-legged in a dimly lit room humming to himself. After about a week, his ship was repaired and he was allowed to leave. The day before he left, Morgan was approached by the Grand Master who said that he had felt the gnawing hunger inside of Morgan and that he could help his troubled soul find peace. Morgan declined the offer, though the thought stuck with him even as he left the atmosphere the next day. It wouldn't be another week before Morgan returned and cast aside his weapons for the help of the monks. He would spend the next two years at the monastery learning the art of The Middle Path and attempting to rid himself of the thirst for battle that had plagued him for as long as he could remember. He made a promise to only strike when struck, to only fight when necessary, and to protect those who meant no harm. It was... difficult at first to adapt to this, but in time he grew enjoy the calm and silence of the monastery. Some days he even preferred it over the battles of his past. For the first time he could remember, his mind was clear, his thoughts were calm, and he was happy. His new life however was shattered one day when the very pirates he had helped years ago raided the planet. They came from nowhere, hundreds of raiders descending from the cloud-cover guns blazing. The monastery was hit hard; few survived the inital blitz, and those that did didn't last much longer. The monks, with the help of Morgan, retreated into the cold wastes of Dresben, watching from afar as their home was decimated from orbit. This was only the beginning. More pirates began to arrive in the coming days, and they brought equipment. They began to establish a base of operations, and were clearing out the planet to make room. There were no prisoners. After a week of surviving, Morgan realized that they needed to evacuate. He scavenged through the ruins of the old monastery, and found a box with his old equipment inside. He grabbed his revolver, and headed out with the survivors. He rallied with a few survivors and led a raid on the pirate base of operations with the intent of stealing a transport to get them off-world and as far away as possible. Unfortunately, the operation was a failure, and only Morgan managed to make it out alive in a stolen fighter. As he looked back down on the planet that was his home one last time from deep orbit, the console began to buzz. He opened the menu up and spotted one new message without a title. Out of curiosity, he opened it and began scrolling through the text, but stopped at one word. Vyse. Without warning, images came flooding to him of towering buildings of steel turned black by fire. The steady thump of artillery guns shook him to his core as he and a group of soldiers rushed forward, guns firing at shadowy figures. It was over as soon as it began, and he was back in the cockpit of his tiny fighter. He read the message over again, and found the coordinates. “Nothing will stand between me and the ultimate truth. Of this, I am certain.” 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Has a personalized revolver with the initials S.K inscribed on it. It was a gift from a friend from his days as a mercenary. * The only part of his name that he remembers is Morgan. * Despite his mercenary past, his time in the monastery helped him to find his center. He is actually very polite in conversation and never speaks out of turn. Category:Palatians